choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PurplePassion20/List of Firsts in Choices
Almost each book/series introduces something new (excluding the first three books that were released when Choices began). The TBAs are things that I can see happening in the future but have yet to happen. *Rules of Engagement: Chronologically the first series with multiple points of view throughout (The Crown and The Flame starts as a "dual lead" between Dom and Kenna, then becomes "multiple POV" in books 2 and 3). Also chronologically the first series where the MC has a default name ("Emily" from The Freshman didn't have the default name at first, only in later books). *Endless Summer: First "gender of choice lead" series and first series with the "relationship system". *LoveHacks: First series where each chapter ends with a preview for the next chapter (along with the name of the next chapter) and first Comedy-themed book. *Haunting of Braidwood Manor: First standalone book and first horror-themed book. *The Royal Romance: Chronologically the first series to use strong language (specifically, Drake uses the word "bullshit"). Also the first spin-off series, being a spin-off to Rules Of Engagement. *Hero: First book with a non-human MC (and first book with a superhero theme). *High School Story: First series to be entirely based on another Pixelberry work (as opposed to being merely inspired by it, like how Most Wanted is inspired by Cause of Death) and the first series with a non-binary character. *It Lives: Has a lot of firsts. **In General: First series where the main characters can die (including the MCs), first series with content warnings and first series with the "nerve score". **It Lives In The Woods: First book with a transgender character. First book with mutually-exclusive love interests (Connor and Stacy). This is justified because they are siblings and dating them both would be "weird". **It Lives Beneath: First book with an MC who has a mental illness (they appear to suffer from PTSD and start hallucinating disturbing memories when something triggers them). Dan also had some form of PTSD, but wasn't an MC. *Red Carpet Diaries: First series in which the MC is a celebrity. *Perfect Match: First Sci-Fi themed series. *Bloodbound: First Vampire-themed series. *America's Most Eligible: First Reality TV themed book. *Desire and Decorum: First Historical Fiction series. *Across The Void: First book to take place entirely in space (and as such, it's the first book where there are no human characters at all). Also, it's the first book to have a long hiatus in the middle, effectively splitting the book into two parts. *Big Sky Country: First Western-themed series. *The Elementalists: First Magic(k)-themed series, first series where you can choose the MCs sexuality and first series with an asexual/aromantic character. *The Heist: Monaco: First Action-themed book and first series with a criminal MC. *Ride or Die: First Thriller-themed book. *Open Heart: First Medical Drama book and first book with a wheelchair-bound character. *Nightbound: First Paranormal-themed book. *Platinum: First Musical-themed book. *TBA: First Nautical-themed book. *TBA: First book/series where you can only play as a male MC. *TBA: First book/series where you can play as male, female, trans and non-binary. *TBA: First book/series with a confirmed autistic character (Sloane is implied to be autistic, though this hasn't been confirmed). *TBA: First book/series where certain love interests are only available to certain genders of MC. *TBA: First book/series with a "villain protagonist" (The Heist: Monaco has a criminal MC but they aren't a villain, more like a noble thief). Category:Blog posts